STILL
by Azura Eve
Summary: (SEVENTEEN/17) Bukan soal banyaknya maaf atau seberapa besar penyesalan Mingyu untuk tidak bisa menepati janji. Jeonghan mengerti bahwa Mingyu tak bisa kembali jika belum ada perintah dan keadaan belum memungkinkan untuk ditinggalkan begitu. "Dengar, Sersan Mayor Kim Mingyu, kepulanganmu saja sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku." – Jeonghan. (GYUHAN/MINGYU x JEONGHAN/Military!AU/1SHOOT)
**Disclaimer** : SVT © Pledis Entertainment. No profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

* * *

Terakhir kali Mingyu pulang adalah delapan bulan lalu, meninggalkan kenangan membekas di benak Jeonghan yang tiap saat merindukan.

Jika Jeonghan tak salah ingat, malam itu mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk saling berangkulan hingga dingin udara membuat mereka tak tahan untuk pergi ke kamar. Jeonghan tak perlu siapapun untuk tahu; karena dia bisa mengingatnya. Bagaimana malam itu rindunya memuncak dan Mingyu menyalurkannya lewat dekapan yang hangat.

* * *

 **STILL  
(I'm Waiting for You No Matter How Long It Takes To)**

 _-Azura Eve-_

.

((Tulisan sederhana ini hadiah untuk **Honeylili** yang minta aku nulis karakter Mingyu, tapi pair-nya selain Wonwoo. Sori nggak bisa pake prompt kamu, dek, soalnya waktu kamu pm aku, fik ini udah ada ¼-nya. However, aku harap kamu tetep suka, ya. u_u))

.

 **Lenght/WC** : Oneshoot (3.525 words)

 **Pairing** : GyuHan (Mingyu x Jeonghan)

 **Genre(s)** : Drama, Romance, Josei(!)

 **Rating** : R (PG-13)

 **Summary** : Jeonghan hanya perlu Mingyu untuk pulang, dan dia sudah mendapatkan segalanya.

.

.

 **Warning(s)** : AU; military-setting; modern-war; **army!Mingyu** x **genderswitch!Jeonghan** ; rating for genre, implied and mature language; (seem like) bit twist at the end, just prepare yourself; self-beta.

* * *

Dia menghela napas, menatap perutnya yang buncit. Sudah beberapa waktu berlalu dan dia mengandung. Mingyu belum tahu sebab dia merahasiakan untuk kejutan, sengaja agar pria itu segera tertarik untuk pulang dan bergabung dengan berita bahagia.

Maka dari itu, dia selalu menunggu. Setia, hingga kakinya kebas dan tangannya terasa beku ditimpa udara malam. Di depan pintu rumah yang terbuka lebar; dengan baju rajut yang usang dan dua mangkuk sup ayam yang menjadi dingin karena dibiarkan terlalu lama.

Memandang ke depan, jalanan lengang dan hanya ada rintik salju turun memadati aspal. Tanpa punggung tegap atau langkah besar berwibawa. Dia bertahan untuk setengah jam kemudian, tapi yang didapat tidaklah berbeda.

Malam ini Jeonghan harus kembali menelan kekecewaan.

* * *

Sambungan telepon merupakan satu-satunya cara mereka untuk tetap terhubung.

"... Bagaimana kabarmu?" Suara Jeonghan sedikit serak; karena dia sudah terlalu lama berada jauh, dengan jutaan kilometer pembentang jarak dan batasan waktu yang juga berbeda. Jeonghan tahu dia tak bisa egois untuk menjadi pemaksa, karena sejak awal dia harusnya tahu risikonya.

Mingyu bukanlah pria yang bisa seenaknya dia rangkul ketika dia ingin.

Napas Mingyu merupakan satu-satunya yang jelas di telinga. Pria itu tak kunjung bicara. "..."

"... Mingyu. Kau masih di sana?" tanyanya lagi, setelah lima menit tapi tak dapat balasan.

"... Maaf."

Bibir Jeonghan bergerak, hatinya pahit seperti cairan empedunya pecah dan menyebar di sana. Tangannya mengibas-ngibas di depan wajah, mengusir dorongan menangis. "A-ada apa denganmu, k-kenapa harus minta maaf?" Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "kau ... tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah."

"Aku tahu aku melakukannya. Jeonghan ... maaf. Maaf karena aku melanggar janjiku ... lagi." Suara pria itu tegas tapi lelah, seperti menanggung perasaan yang sama seperti yang dimiliki Jeonghan sekarang.

"Hei." Jeonghan memanggil. "Kenapa kita tidak membicarakan yang lain saja semenjak hawanya menyenangkan." Dia tahu dia hanya berbohong untuk mencairkan suasana. "Bagaimana dengan Jisoo Oppa? Apakah dia tetap kaku seperti dulu? Haha."

Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum Mingyu menarik napas dan jawabannya sungguh tak terduga:

"Jisoo Hyeong sudah gugur dalam misi minggu lalu, Jeonghan."

* * *

Bukan soal banyaknya maaf atau seberapa besar penyesalan Mingyu untuk tidak bisa menepati janji.

Jeonghan mengerti bahwa Mingyu tak bisa kembali jika belum ada perintah dan keadaan belum memungkinkan untuk ditinggalkan begitu.

Dia hanya khawatir, sewaktu-waktu Mingyu berakhir sebagai berita tak menyenangkan. Karena tak ada yang tahu bagaimana masa depan, dan tanpa diberitahu pun, medan perang pasti tak pernah ramah bagi orang yang terlibat di dalamnya. Perang selalu punya korban; tak melihat dari ras mana mereka berasal atau dari kasta mana mereka dilahirkan.

Perasaannya membuncah terlalu banyak dan membuatnya ketakutan sendiri. Gagasan ditinggalkan terlalu sulit untuk dia pikirkan. Dia belum belajar menata hati untuk kehilangan dan memperbaiki sesuatu yang retak sendirian.

Alasannya tetap bertahan adalah karena Mingyu selalu bilang—

"Aku masih belum boleh mati sebelum menepati janjiku. Jadi, Jeonghan, tetaplah menunggu dan aku akan datang. Aku _pasti_ pulang."

* * *

Jeonghan mulai merajut di akhir musim gugur. Rajutannya mencapai separuh jalan saat musim dingin mendekati pertengahan. Dia menyelesaikannya di awal tahun.

Selama itu pula, Mingyu tak pernah datang.

Hasil rajutannya hanya tersimpan dalam kotak pembungkus berukuran sedang, terbujur di dekat perapian dan dia meliriknya sekali waktu, semenjak rajutan itu direncanakan sebagai hadiah jika atasan Mingyu memberi libur. Tak perlu banyak. Dia hanya butuh sehari untuk mengungkapkan banyak pikiran, walau ujungnya tak semua bisa dikatakan—dan itu tak penting karena yang dia harapkan hanya kehadiran pria itu di sisinya.

Jeonghan menangis hingga bantalnya basah; tapi Mingyu tak ada di sana untuk dia ajak bertukar ucapan seperti para pasangan lain lakukan: _tolong jaga aku untuk waktu ke depannya juga._

* * *

Pertemuan mereka sungguh di luar dugaan.

Bahkan Jeonghan tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan terlibat dengan lawan jenis dalam hidupnya. Lagipula, dia berencana untuk melajang (paling tidak dalam lima atau enam tahun ke depan) dan hidup untuk dirinya sendiri. Bersenang-senang dengan menjadi bebas dan melakukan segalanya tanpa ada yang harus melarang ini-itu.

Namun takdir tak pernah salah pilih pelakon.

Mereka bertubrukan bahu. Jeonghan terduduk dengan belanjaan terjatuh di sekitar kakinya. Seorang pria asing memungut bawaannya yang tercecer di lantai, lalu menunduk sopan, dan permintaan maafnya terucap tulus dan dengan nada yang menenangkan untuk didengar. "Maafkan aku, Nona."

Jeonghan belum pernah bertemu dengan pria sesopan itu, sehingga wajar adanya jika dia terkesan pada pandangan pertama.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

Si pria menyerahkan belanjaannya dengan seulas senyum dan ujaran singkat. "Baiklah. Katakan jika Anda punya perlu."

Jeonghan melihat ke manapun asal tidak ke matanya karena dia tak mau tertangkap basah jatuh pada pesona pria asing dalam waktu yang singkat. Mereka pergi ke kasir dan berbaris dalam satu saf panjang untuk mengantre membayar belanjaan. Lalu, ketika antrean menyusut dan tiba giliran Jeonghan, wanita itu buru-buru menuang belanjaannya dan kasir langsung menghitung total harga.

"Delapan ribu enamratus limapuluh dua won. Ada yang ingin ditambah lagi?" Si kasir bertanya.

Jeonghan menggeleng, meraba sakunya. Dia panik sebentar. Tangannya masuk untuk menggali saku tapi dia sadar kemudian bahwa sakunya bolong.

Sang kasir sudah menunggu beberapa menit, jadi dia bertanya, "Nona? Tolong cepat karena pelanggan di belakang masih banyak."

Suara Jeonghan seperti terjepit di tekak. "A-aku ...," Dia melirik antrean yang menatapnya tak sabar. "S-sebentar. Tolong tunggu sebentar. Aku yakin ada di dalam sini ...," Dia mencari ke tas tangannya yang usang. Padahal tahu betul jika terakhir kali, dia hanya meletakkan semua uangnya ke dalam saku.

Wanita itu mendongak saat bahunya ditepuk dan suara yang beberapa saat lalu bicara dengannya, kembali terdengar. "Gabungkan belanjaannya dengan milikku saja."

Saat mata mereka berpandangan, Jeonghan mencari suaranya. "A-ah, t-tidak perlu. Sungguh. Aku akan menemukan dompetku."

Pria itu menelengkan kepala. "Anda tidak boleh berkata begitu karena mengulur waktu lebih lama bagi orang lain membuat mereka menunda urusannya masing-masing."

Jeonghan keluar, menenteng belanjaan dengan menunduk sepanjang jalan. Si pria merasa diikuti dan berbalik. "Apakah Anda masih punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan?"

Mengesah, Jeonghan menaikkan tatapannya. "A-aku ... t-terima kasih untuk membayar belanjaanku di dalam tadi. T-tapi sungguh, aku tak bermaksud untuk tidak membayar. Kantungku bolong, dan semua uangku ada di sana!" Dia mengeluh.

Pria itu mengamatinya beberapa detik kemudian terkekeh kecil. "Hari yang sial, bukannya?" tanyanya. "Tak perlu dipikirkan, aku senang bisa membantu." Dia tersenyum.

Jeonghan tahu itu memalukan karena dia bisa merasa pipinya merona. "A-apa kau selalu baik pada orang asing begini? Kau benar-benar pria langka."

Pria di depannya mengangkat bahu. "Aku kurang paham maksud Anda, tapi jika itu dimaksudkan sebagai pujian, aku akan menerimanya dengan rendah hati."

Kaki Jeonghan gemetar di bawah sana. Dia mengepalkan tangan, bicara perlahan. "Lalu, bagaimana aku harus membayar?"

"Membayar apa?"

"Aku harus mengganti uangnya. Sungguh, aku bukan orang yang senang memiliki hutang!"

Pria itu menarik kurva bibirnya lebar, lalu tertawa tanpa hambatan.

Jeonghan yakin itu adalah cinta karena melihatnya tertawa, membuat kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya merebak dan menimbulkan perasaan senang.

"Aku akan pikirkan caranya jika Anda bersikeras."

* * *

Sesuai janji, pria tersebut datang keesokan harinya.

Tapi kali itu dia mengenakan seragam khas tentara perang. Jeonghan tahu karena ada beberapa tetangga losmennya juga tentara perang dan mereka sering lewat depan tempatnya dengan mengenakan seragam serupa. "Apakah tebakanku salah atau memang aku sudah terlibat dengan seorang tentara tampan?"

Si pria mengusap tengkuknya, malu. "Aku hanya prajurit bawahan."

Jeonghan menyeringai, "Tetap saja. Kau melakukannya untuk melindungi Negara. Itu adalah pekerjaan mulia, kautahu."

Lawannya tersipu. Mencari distraksi lain. Jeonghan mengerti bahasa tubuhnya dan mengajaknya duduk di bangku taman. "Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

Tak butuh dua detik bagi pria itu menjawab: "Hormat. Sersan Mayor Kim Min Gyu."

Jeonghan terkekeh. "Apakah caramu mengenalkan diri harus selalu seperti itu?"

Pria itu, Mingyu, salah tingkah. "A-aku hanya terlalu terbiasa, jadi tidak sadar."

"Yaah. Kalau begitu mau bagaimana lagi." Jeonghan mengendikkan bahu, "Namaku Jeonghan, omong-omong."

Mereka sama-sama lupa dengan tujuan awal untuk bertemu. Mingyu tak membahas apapun mengenai hutang atau ganti untuk belanjaan yang sudah dibayar tempo lalu; sementara Jeonghan terlalu asyik bertanya ini-itu tentang segala yang berhubungan dengan dunia ketentaraan. Sedikit-banyak, mereka membangun suasana bersahabat untuk satu sama lain.

Hingga akhirnya Mingyu menyudahi percakapan dengan perasaan tidak enak sebab dia tahu mereka saling merasa nyaman terlibat dalam suatu obrolan. Seragamnya dirapikan untuk mewakili bahasa tubuh. Jeonghan menarik senyum kecil. "Kaupunya misi setelah ini?

"Jeonghan-sshi tahu?"

Wanita itu mendengus, "Jelaskan bagaimana aku bisa tidak tahu? Tetanggaku semuanya adalah prajurit muda. Mereka sangat bersemangat saat melakukannya." Dia menatap Mingyu. "Tapi aku salut pada kalian. Di jaman sekarang untuk menemukan pria yang masih setia mengabdi pada bangsanya seperti mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami."

Mingyu tak memberi jawaban sama sekali karena perhatiannya lekat pada wanita itu seorang.

"Bagaimana jika kita berjumpa lain kali?" Jeonghan menawarkan.

Mingyu berkedip beberapa kali sebelum bertanya, "Apakah boleh?"

Jeonghan mengernyit, "Kenapa tidak? Siapa yang melarang?"

"A-ah. Kupikir wanita secantik Anda pasti sudah punya gandengan." Mingyu mengusap tengkuknya dan memalingkan muka.

Tawa Jeonghan berderai. Itu terdengar seperti bunyi lonceng kecil di atas katedral bagi Mingyu. "Aku tidak." ucapnya. "Lagipula aku tidak berencana untuk memilikinya dalam waktu dekat ini."

"K-kenapa?" Mingyu bertanya tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Aku tak begitu tertarik pada hubungan asmara. Sesuatu seperti itu." Jeonghan melarikan pandangannya ke pohon di sampingnya. "Sebab, itu pasti membutuhkan kepercayaan yang sangat besar dari kedua pihak." Tatapannya kembali ke mata Mingyu. "Dan aku belum siap melakukannya."

Mingyu berdeham untuk alasannya. Sedikit kecewa karena telah mendengar pengakuan dari wanita yang menarik atensinya. Jika Jeonghan pikir hanya dia yang terjerat pesona, itu adalah salah besar karena Mingyu telah jatuh untuknya sejak kali pertama mereka bertatapan di swalayan ketika dia memunguti belanjaannya yang terserak.

"Tapi kupikir aku tak keberatan untuk mulai mencoba," Jeonghan berkata tiba-tiba. "Jika pasangannya adalah kau ..." Suaranya mencicit di akhir.

Mingyu ingin minta ulangan tapi dia sudah mendengar dan dia tak mau rasa malu membuat wibawanya turun. Bagaimanapun, gagapnya kentara dan terucap jelas dari mulutnya yang gemetar. "B-bagaimana kalau kita bertemu lagi kapan-kapan? Tetap di sini. Aku akan memberi kabar dan kita bisa berbicang seperti hari ini. Jika Anda tertarik saja."

Jeonghan menepuk bahunya. "Aku sangat menantikannya."

* * *

Hubungan mereka berbeda dari pasangan lainnya. Tidak ada bunga. Tidak ada kalimat bertabur gula. Mereka hanya bertemu jika Mingyu senggang dari tugas dan Jeonghan selalu mengikuti jadwal pria itu tak peduli bagaimana dia harus menghadapi bosnya di tempat kerja. Jika Jeonghan tak melakukannya, entah kapan lagi mereka bisa bertemu karena satu pertemuan adalah sulit. Mereka bukan pasangan yang bisa langsung saling memeluk jika salah satunya terluka.

Mingyu melamarnya tanpa berlutut. Hanya mengajukan salut. Tanpa pemanis atau embel-embel, tapi menaruh mahkota rakitan dari cabang-cabang pohon dan bunga kering di atas kepalanya.

Rambut Jeonghan disisipkan di belakang telinga.

"Bukankah aku cantik?" Jeonghan bertanya padanya. Sebagai intermezzo. Karena terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah sebulan lalu sehingga rindunya membuncah dari dada.

Mingyu tak perlu menjawab karena lewat pandangan mata, semuanya bisa dibaca. Alih-alih, dia mengajukan pertanyaan lain. Sebuah penentu, satu yang menentukan segalanya mulai dari sekarang. "Kau yakin mau bersamaku?"

"Perlukah aku mengulangi ribuan kali lagi untuk berkata aku ingin Kim Mingyu?"

Mingyu melepas topi prajuritnya, memberi hormat penuh pada gadis di depannya. "Hormat. Sersan Mayor Kim Min Gyu. Dengan ini mengucap sumpah bahwa aku akan menjaga gadis di depanku, melindungi kehormatannya, berada di sisinya sampai akhir; tak peduli dalam kesenangan atau kesedihan, keadaan yang cukup atau kurang, dalam kesehatan maupun kesakitan, sampai salah satu dari kami harus pergi dan sudah tidak bisa lagi melihat satu sama lain ..."

Jeonghan tak mengerti dia mendapat urgensi dari mana, tapi pelukannya di leher si pria terlalu erat hingga mereka sama-sama kesulitan bernapas tapi tak mau merilis pelukan itu.

"Mohon jaga aku untuk waktu ke depannya." Dia berbisik di telinga Mingyu. Kebahagiaannya bermanifestasi sebagai airmata yang mengalir di wajahnya.

Mingyu menyisiri anak-anak rambutnya. "Aku hanya akan mati demi dirimu.(*)"

* * *

Menjadi prajurit adalah tantangan besar yang bisa diambil seorang pria.

Hidup untuk perintah, mati juga untuk perintah.

Jeonghan mengerti konsep itu sejak awal. Sangat-amat mengerti. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia tetap wanita yang kadang punya kadar perasaan terlalu rapuh untuk dinalar.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu tak bisa berhenti saja dari pekerjaan itu dan menetap denganku di sini. Kita bisa memulai segalanya dari awal. Kau, dan aku. Aku tak apa-apa dengan kehidupan yang ala kadarnya, sepanjang kita menghadapinya bersama."

"Maaf ..."

Jeonghan mengerutkan dahinya. Hampir pecah. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi hingga—"Aku tidak bisa menggengam tangan pria yang merelakan dirinya terluka untuk orang lain."

Dan airmatanya turun deras ketika Mingyu mengatakan pembelaan:

"Benar jika aku mengangkat senjata, aku tidak bisa memelukmu terlalu sering." Mingyu berkata di telinganya. "Tapi jika aku tidak angkat senjata, aku tidak punya pilihan lain untuk melindungimu."

Pada akhirnya Jeonghan tahu, tak peduli bagaimana dia ingin Mingyu berada di sisinya setiap waktu, dia masih lebih tidak ingin Mingyu berhenti dari pekerjaan yang dia pilih untuk lakukan.

* * *

Musim gugur tak pernah indah menurut penilaiannya. Jika sebagian orang menganggap daun-daun yang tanggal dari pohon adalah sepotong kesempurnaan semesta, Jeonghan justru melihatnya sebagai hal yang terlalu klise dan biasa. Sudah beberapa waktu lalu sudut pandangnya tentang hidup berubah, dan dia tidak lagi berpikir bahwa hidup itu mudah.

Katakan dia malang. Jeonghan tak akan menyangkalnya karena dia hanya sebatas gadis yang ditendang keluar dari rumah hanya karena menolak perjodohan. Orangtuanya tidak materialistis, tapi tentu saja tergiur memiliki besan dan calon menantu orang terhormat – terlebih, pria yang direncanakan untuk dijodohkan padanya benar-benar memiliki standar yang tinggi.

Calon suaminya bukan orang yang asal-asalan, jelas sekali. Dia adalah Letnan Satu dalam Angkatan Darat Bersenjata. Hanya saja, Jeonghan tidak menaruh hati sedikitpun padanya.

Jeonghan memang naif; dia adalah jenis yang mendahulukan perasaan daripada kepentingan.

Jadi, dia meninggalkan seluruh fasilitas mewah ditambah masa depan menjanjikan hanya demi sesuatu abstrak bernama angan-angan.

Angan-angan itu dilayangkan tinggi-tinggi oleh Jeonghan. Diharap setiap malam sebelum terpejam, dinantikan saat esok pagi tiba. Sederhana saja: bahwa dia ingin menghabiskan hidupnya dengan seorang pria yang dia suka.

* * *

Mereka menikah saat Mingyu diberi cuti beberapa hari setelah penugasannya di Pakistan.

Jeonghan bahkan tidak bisa merasakan hangat bulan madu lebih lama karena tiga hari setelah menikah, Mingyu sudah dapat perintah untuk terbang ke Yerussalem. Perang pecah, perlu banyak pasukan dikerahkan karena tentara Israel melempar bom secara membabibuta. Mingyu, di bawah kendali PBB, pergi bersama kawan-kawan koloninya dan ditempatkan di perbatasan.

Hanya bisa menanti harap-harap cemas, doa Jeonghan di sepanjang waktu hanyalah supaya Mingyu bisa kembali dengan selamat.

* * *

Mingyu menelepon di sela-sela istirahat. Atau, jika memang diberi kesempatan lebih banyak, mereka akan berbincang panjang. Namun akhirnya selalu sama; kalau tidak Jeonghan yang menutup pembicaraan dengan alasan mengantuk, pasti Mingyu yang undur diri karena dia perlu berkumpul segera di markas dalam hitungan singkat.

Sambungan mereka tidak pernah mujur.

Ada saat-saat di mana tidak ada satupun dari mereka bicara.

Jeonghan merasa cukup hanya dengan melihat wajah letih suaminya, meski hanya bisa diraba lewat layar ponsel.

(Di atas semua, Jeonghan berlari untuk seorang prajurit rendahan.)

* * *

Kilas balik ke malam di mana Mingyu meletakkan tangannya di samping kepala istrinya.

Mingyu benar-benar lembut dan Jeonghan disikapi seperti takut pecah sewaktu-waktu. Ketika dia _tiba_ dan mereka bersisian, Mingyu mengungkapkan lebih banyak isi hati dari yang biasa bisa dia bagi. Untuk pertama kali Jeonghan mendengar pengakuan, bahwa sebenarnya Mingyu takut. Pria itu punya ketakutan—untuk tidak bisa bertemu kembali, takut bahwa pekerjaannya akan membuatnya terpisah lebih jauh dengan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan hanya mengingatnya lamat-lamat semenjak dia separuh terpejam saat itu. Wanita itu mengusap perutnya. Kurang dari dua minggu lagi anak mereka lahir.

Tapi dia tak pernah lupa, bahwa Mingyu akan selalu jadi kaku meskipun di dalamnya, pria itu punya banyak sisi lembut yang membuat Jeonghan tak pernah bisa meninggalkan; tak peduli berapa kali janjinya dilanggar.

* * *

Dia pikir rasanya tidak akan sesakit itu.

Jeonghan salah perkiraan. Tubuhnya tumbang saat kandungannya berkontraksi, dan dia menjadi panik ketika ketubannya pecah. Kepalanya berkunang-kunang; hingga beberapa saat kemudian bibi tetangga datang dengan berteriak dan segera menelepon ambulan untuk sebuah pertolongan.

Jeonghan tidak mengerti bagaimana persisnya tapi dia sadar penuh hingga pembukaan terakhir dan diberi instruksi untuk mengejan.

Mingyu belum datang bahkan ketika Jeonghan meringis, menjambak selimut rumah sakit, meneriakkan nama pria itu yang di saat bersamaan terdengar tangisan bayi.

Bayi itu masih berselaput darah ketika Jeonghan menimangnya. Mata si bayi masih terpejam, seperti seharusnya, tapi Jeonghan mengira-ngira bahwa jika mata itu terbuka pasti yang dia dapati adalah Mingyu.

Dia menamainya Kim Dalreum; karena Mingyu pernah bilang pada satu kesempatan, bahwa dia sangat menyukai bulan. Dan agar dia tumbuh sebagai gadis yang jelita seperti orangtuanya.

(Rindunya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi.)

* * *

Akses informasi dari berbagai belahan benua memang makin mudah seiring waktu bergulir.

Jeonghan harus bersyukur atas fakta bahwa ponsel bisa mengantarkan seisi dunia dalam genggaman tangan.

Di saat bersamaan, Jeonghan mengutuk kecanggihan teknologi dan kecepatan informasi karena berita itu telah sampai tak lebih dari sehari. Padahal dia hanya ingin mengirim beberapa pesan _jangan lupa makan dan istirahat yang baik_ tapi balasannya terlalu tak bisa diduga. Paris dijebak khaos; dan banyak dari prajurit bantuan mati dalam usaha memerangi kebrutalan pihak penyerang. Jeonghan benci dengan kenyataan ini, tapi sekeras apapun dia menyangkal dan tidak menerima, realita tentu tak bisa berubah seperti membalikkan telapak tangan. Ditambah lagi, statusnya menjadi sangat syok—

—karena nama Kim Mingyu masuk ke dalam daftar prajurit yang gugur dan akan dipulangkan ke negara asal beberapa hari kemudian.

Dalreum tengah tertidur di dalam boks bayinya. Begitu tenang dan damai. Dan Jeonghan tak mampu melihatnya lebih lama tanpa dorongan untuk menangis karena tiap kali dia melihat anaknya, dia seperti sedang berhadapan dengan Mingyu di bawah pohon, seperti pertemuan kedua mereka saat itu.

Pada akhirnya, prajurit yang gugur tak pernah menjadi berita menyenangkan bagi orang-orang yang menanti mereka pulang ke rumah.

* * *

Malam itu, setelah melewati hari yang panjang dan membaringkan Dalreum di boks bayi, bel pintu rumah mereka berbunyi berkali-kali.

"Sebentaar."

Jeonghan terpaku di tempatnya. Tak mampu berkata-kata. Sulit bergerak dari posisinya.

"Masih cantik seperti biasa, Yoon Jeonghan?"

"Kau ..."

Mingyu mengetukkan lidah. "Jangan seperti melihat hantu begitu," rajuknya. "Memangnya aku menyeramkan, ya?"

"Bukankah ...," Jeonghan memberi interval. Menyusun kata-katanya agar sesuai. "... kau harusnya sudah mati?"

"Memangnya berapa orang yang kaupikir memiliki nama Kim Mingyu? Bukan hanya aku, loh."

"Jadi ..., aku tidak sedang bermimpi sekarang?" Jeonghan bicara lamat-lamat. "Aku tidak sedang gila karena rinduku terlalu banyak dan menyebabkan halusinasi? Katakan, apakah aku hanya melihat sesuatu yang berasal dari kepalaku?"

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak ingin menyambutku?"

Tidak mengerti kenapa, Jeonghan mengikuti instruksi tanpa ada tendensi membantah. Kaku seperti robot, Jeonghan maju perlahan. "Kau benar ... Mingyu?"

Mendengus, Mingyu terkekeh kemudian. "Ditinggal dua tahun kau sudah lupa wajah suamimu sendiri? Yang benar saja."

"Aku tidak bercanda." Jeonghan bertutur.

Mingyu membuat gestur untuk memeluk; tapi badan Jeonghan belum ingin memberi respon seperti yang diinginkan pria itu.

"Kau tak pernah membalas suratku."

"Maaf."

"Kau bahkan tega tak memberiku kabar."

"Maaf."

Jeonghan menatapnya dengan perasaan bertumpuk-tumpuk dan ekspresi wajah yang menggambarkan semuanya. "Apakah ponselmu mati?"

"Masih mending mati, aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana letaknya sekarang."

"... Kau ke manakan?"

Mingyu membuang napas, "Hancur saat aku dilempari ranjau."

Airmata Jeonghan berkumpul di pelupuknya. Untuk sebuah alasan yang bahkan tak dia pahami, dia ingin menangis. Entah karena terlalu rindu, atau kenyataan bahwa Mingyu sekarang berdiri di depannya bukanlah ilusi. "Lihat dirimu. Apakah barak memberi makan prajuritnya dengan benar? Apa kau hidup dengan baik di sana? Kau berbeda dari terakhir kali kulihat."

(Berbeda. Dalam arti literal. Namun bukan membuat Jeonghan ingin meninggalkan, melainkan tak bisa menahan tendensi untuk segera memeluk dan berkata jangan pernah pergi lagi.)

Mingyu melempar senyum jenaka. Sampai kapanpun Jeonghan tak pernah mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya. Mungkin bagi Mingyu kehilangan kedua tangan adalah sepele seperti anak-anak yang kalah berebut mobil mainan. "Maaf. Kau dan anak kita tidak bisa menggenggam tanganku karena, ya, kurasa kautahu apa yang kumaksud." Dia tersenyum. "Kau boleh pergi untuk pria lain. Aku sama sekali tak keberatan."

Jeonghan menggeleng tegas.

Pandangan Mingyu melunak. "Itu berarti kau harus mengurus orang cacat mulai dari sekarang. Maaf, Jeonghan."

"Jangan terus-terusan minta maaf. Aku bahkan tak mengerti di mana letak salahmu."

Mingyu menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan. "Dan kau masih tidak pernah berubah sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu. Kautahu, yang paling kurindukan darimu adalah ini; sifat kepala batu dan pendirian kerasmu. Jeonghan, biar kuberitahu sekali lagi, kau bisa pergi mencari pria lain untuk menjadi ayah Dalreum."

"Apa telingamu juga jadi tidak berfungsi? Kubilang, aku tidak mau orang lain." Jeonghan menautkan alisnya. Defensif. Tak terpengaruh sama sekali.

"Dasar wanita keras kepala." Mingyu terkekeh.

"Aku memang. Sudah terlambat beberapa tahun untuk menyesal karena kau tidak bisa pergi dariku kecuali kulepaskan. Dan aku tidak berencana melakukannya sampai aku mati nanti, jadi harap bersabar." Jeonghan berucap.

Mingyu mengesah. Dia mencari sesuatu untuk dibahas dan kata-kata meluncur dari bibirnya tanpa antisipasi. "... Bom besar di Notre Dame. Aku masih ingat bagaimana kacaunya suasana saat itu. Teman-temanku sedang apes. Mereka langsung gugur di tempat. Pantaskah kusebut diriku beruntung? Kupikir, aku tidak mati karena aku masih punya janji yang harus kutepati padamu."

"Dengar, Sersan Mayor Kim Min Gyu. Aku tak peduli dengan bom atau ranjau, atau bagaimana kita akan menghadapi hal-hal yang ada di depan karena manusia tak pernah bisa memprediksi sesuatu."

Airmatanya jatuh ke lantai.

Jeonghan menarik tengkuk pria itu erat—sangat, hingga rasanya dia tak akan melepas lagi. "Yang kutahu, kepulanganmu saja sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku."

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

 **zula's note:**

dek liiii! aku tau kamu mintanya udah dari jaman baheula. maap yaa, kak az baru rampungin sekarang. sebenernya aku udah punya plot semenjak mingguminggu uts, tapi selalu segitugitu aja. jadi sori kalo ini terlalu cheesy karna aku juga ngerjainnya jam set 3 pagi, mata masih sepet banget. ngebut 2,5k lagi ahahah. iya aku emang payah. gomenne. u_u) cuman berharap li suka aja sih, ga banyakbanyak.

ps; jeonghan itu queenbee-nya svt. i think itu orang punya aura yg bikin members lain can't take their eyes off of him tho dia sebenernya ga benerbener peduli. ato apa cuma aku aja yg mikir gini? o_o)  
ps2; alasan ini dibikin gs cuman karna plotnya yg nuntut utk itu. pake gender apapun jeonghan, aku yakin cantiknya dia bakal tetep menguar(?) #bahasague. and fyi, di korea, kalo nikah si perempuannya gak ganti marga. tapi kalo punya anak, anaknya pake marga bapaknya.  
ps3; fitur jeonghan disini itu dia yg sekarang oke. coba liat _pretty u_ di durasi 2:05. jeonghan keliatan kayak mamah muda(?).  
ps4; (*)frasa lain buat ngungkapin _aku cinta kamu._ ;)  
ps5; dalreum itu aku ambil dari _dal_ yang artinya bulan, dan _reum_ itu singkatan dari _areumdaubge_ yg artinya cantik/indah.  
ps6; dan jeonghan pantes buat dipasangin sama whoever it is. ama papa coups, cocok. ama om jisoo, jadinya manis. ama seokmin, jatohnya ngocol. ama soonyoung, dobel ngocol. ama vernon juga bisa.  
ps7; soon, mungkin aku bakal nerbitin vernon x jeonghan. prompt udah punya tgl lanjut kalo ada mood. lagian di _zutto mae kara suki deshita,_ pair ini ikutan nongol jadi slight. jadi sejak dulu aku tanpa sadar udah suka sama verhan(?).  
ps8; sorisorisorisoriiiiiiii. buat siapapun yg pm aku, bukannya aku gamau balas. tapi emang _belum sempat_. aku suka, aku suka untuk ngobrol di sana ... thus, really sorry for can't reply them asap. u_u)  
ps9; aku udah gabisa balas review satu persatu kayak dulu lagi. jadi, kalo emang kalian pingin reviewnya dibalas, bilang ya. hihi.  
ps10; kalo suka, tolong tinggalin feedbacknya yaa. :)


End file.
